


Out of Duty

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rating: M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I don’t want to share a bed with someone out of duty.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, and is for the Ficathon fest at [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)**rarepair_shorts**.

Regulus felt the rough stones of the wall through his robes but didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was his lover lips on his.

  
Parting for air, they leant their foreheads together.

  
“I’ve missed you.” 

  
“I’ve missed you too.” Regulus sighed.

  
“How has everything been?” Antonin asked.

  
“The usual. They keep trying to pressure me into finding a wife and produce an heir. I wish I could just tell them to piss off.” Regulus replied.

  
“I know you don’t want to, but you will never be able to tell them about us. They will never understand.” He said quietly.

  
“I know they won’t. I just wish they would stop going on about marriage all the time though.” Regulus said frustrated.

  
“You will have to marry eventually though. Both of us have a duty to pass on our names, and the sooner we do the sooner we can leave the marriage bed.”

  
“I don’t want that Antonin. I don’t want to share a bed with someone out of duty. I want to share my bed with you.” Regulus said lifting his head and looking into Antonin’s eyes.

  
“I feel the same, you know I do.” Antonin replied and pulled Regulus into another kiss. The kiss was full of promises and reassurance that their relationship would endure no matter what was thrown at it.


End file.
